Naruto: The Another World
by Phenex D Rainkers
Summary: kisah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang bocah remaja yang memulai petualangan dan kisah hidup baru disebuah sekolah karena paksaan ibunya. Hidup disana dengan teman dan musuh musuh baru beserta permasalahan rumit yang melengkapi hari harinya.


**Note:** semua kejadian difict ini adalah hasil karya author sendiri dan bukan mencontek orang main. Juga alur story ini sangat berbeda dari kisah Naruto aslinya.

•Naruto: The Another World•

By Phenex D Rainkers

• Rated: T •

 **Genre** : adventure, romance, action, fantasy, drama, friendship, school and etc.

 **Warning** : typo mungkin, gaje, OOC, strongNaruto, semi Crossover.

 **Pairing:**?

 **Summary:** kisah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang bocah remaja yang memulai petualangan dan kisah hidup baru disebuah sekolah karena paksaan ibunya. Hidup disana dengan teman dan musuh musuh baru.

•

•

CHAPTER 1

Dunia langit, mungkin bagi sebagian orang dunia ini hanya khayalan semata, tapi dunia ini memang nyata dan benar adanya.

Dunia ini tercipta kira kira 3500 juta tahun yang lalu. Awalnya dunia ini juga berada dibawah seperti pulau pada umumnya dibumi. Namun karena sebagian besar wilayah bumi kehilangan gaya gravitasi maka pulau pulau disana naik kelangit dan mengapung diatas awan.

Pada awal terbentuknya, dunia ini hanya terdiri dari satu pulau besar, yang disebut Pangea Island. 

Semakin lama tanah di Pangea Island meretak 7 meter setiap bulannya, hingga 200 tahun kemudian pulau ini terpecah menjadi lima bagian yang lebih kecil dan melayang ke lima arah yang berbeda pula, yang akhirnya disebut Sky Island.

Sky Island dihuni oleh empat ras berbeda yang masing masing tinggal disatu pulau hasil pecahan Pangea Island. Empat ras itu adalah Summoner, Magician, Devil, dan Vampire.

Keempat fraksi itu telah berperang sejak Pangea Island terpecah dengan alasan memperebutkan satu pulau lain yang tersisa dari pecahan Pangea Island.

Perang sudah berlangsung sekitar 400 tahun lamanya, tapi keempat belah pihak masih belum ada yang jatuh satupun.

Perang yang terus berlanjut ini membawa dampak besar bagi keempat belah pihak. Kaum Summoner kehilangan ¾ summoner S Class dan ½ summoner SS Class.

Sedangkan para Magician kehilangan para penyihir hebat klas SS yang jumlahnya mencapai 40 ribu.

Bangsa iblis kehilangan banyak iblis iblis murni yang menjadi kekuatan utama mereka. Sehingga mengalami kemunduran dalam bidang pertahanan.

Bangsa Vampire sendiri kehilangan ½ vampire berdarah biru yang merupakan vampire keturunan asli dan ¾ pasukan mereka juga musnah.

Keempat pemimpin fraksi yang sudah bosan dengan perang yang tak berujung yang menyebabkan banyak kerugian ini, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdamai dan membuat sebuah dunia dibawah pemerintahan mereka berempat.

Akhirnya terbentuklah pemerintahan yang diimpikan setelah bertahun tahun berdiskusi, pemerintahan ini disebut Sky Government, dan menetapkan pulau yang selama ini mereka perebutkan sebagai pusat pemerintahan.

1000 tahun berlalu sejak terbentuknya Sky Government, pemerintahan sudah berganti, era baru telah dimulai.

Dibawah sang pemimpin baru, Hashirama Senju, Sky Island berkembang dengan pesat. Hashirama sangat menjunjung tinggi ilmu dan pendidikan, Ini terbukti dengan berdirinya sekolah sekolah diseluruh pelosok pulau langit.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, Hashirama Senju juga menetapkan bahwa setiap 4 tahun sekali akan diadakan Guild Battle Tournament untuk memperebutkan gelar Guild Master. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah untuk memotivasi para generasi muda untuk melatih dan mengasah kemampuan mereka.

Dan tahun ini adalah tahun diselengarakannya tournament itu bersamaan dengan tahun penerimaan murid baru.

•

•

Akuma no Shima merupakan satu pulau dari lima pulau besar yang berada di Sky Island. Pulau ini digunakan untuk tempat tinggal bangsa iblis.

Dipulau itu terdapat sebuah rumah yang besar dan luas bak sebuah istana. Tapi ini wajar, karena rumah ini dihuni oleh salah satu keluarga iblis murni, yakni Uzumaki Family.

Uzumaki Family adalah keluarga iblis berdarah murni dengan peringkat SS yang mereka sandang. Kekuatan mereka? Jangan diragukan lagi... Dari peringkatnya sudah tahukan kekuatan keluarga ini seperti apa? Jadi gak usah dijelaskan ya...hehe :D :v .

Didalam rumah ini para maid tengah sibuk berlari kesana kemari, mereka sedang sibuk melaksanakan perintah sang majikan, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Hei..hei..tunggu sebentar.." Kushina memanggil salah satu maid yang berjalan membungkuk melewati dirinya.

Maid itu berhenti dan menoleh "Ada yang bisa saya bantu Kushina-sama?" tanya maid itu dengan hormat.

"Dimana Naruto? Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Tuan muda masih dikamarnya Kushina-sama, dia masih belum bangun."

Kushina yang sudah tahu dimana putranya dan apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya, menyuruh maid itu untuk pergi.

"Baiklah...terimaksih, kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Maid itu mengangguk kemudian kembali berjalan membungkuk melewati Kushina.

Kushina sendiri juga langsung berjalan pergi, dia berjalan terburu buru menuju suatu ruangan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu sebuah kamar. Dia memandang pintu dengan mata marah, gigi menggertak dan tangan yang mengepal kuat.

NARUTOOOO!

Teriak Kushina bersamaan dengan jebolnya pintu karena pukulan tangan kanan Kushina.

 **Sesaat sebelum itu...**

Dikamar itu terdapat seorang remaja tengah terbaring diatas ranjang king size miliknya. Remaja itu tertidur dengan pulasnya menghiraukan matahari yang sudah menyinari kamarnya dari tadi.

KRING...KRING...

Suara jam weker yang berisik sedikit mengusik tidurnya. Membuat matanya sedikit terbuka dan melirik malas jam weker itu, bukannya bangun dari tidurnya dia malah menindih telinganya dengan bantal dan menutupi badannya dengan selimut, mengabaikan jam yang menunjukan pukul 08:00.

Baru sedetik ia kembali memejamkan matanya, sudah terdengar suara teriakan keras seorang wanita bersamaan dengan rubuhnya pintu kamar miliknya. Membuatnya langsung terduduk diranjang seraya berkata "Kaa-chan..." dengan malas.

 **Normal time...**

Kushina masuk dengan mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dari tubuhnya, matanya menatap tajam sosok sang anak yang tengah duduk diranjang.

"Naruto...kau kebiasaan..." kata Kushina sinis sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tagan terkepal dan semakin banyaknya aura hitam yang keluar pula.

Naruto menatap malas ibunya dengan jari menggaruk kepala belakangknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian berkata.

"Sudahlah kaa-chan...aku kan sudah bangun, ja-"

BRAKK...BLARR...

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya, Naruto sudah terpental karena tinjuan sang ibu yang membuatnya menghancurkan beberapa tembok dibelakangnya dan menimbulkan ledakan kecil disertai debu debu yang beterbangan.

"Dasar bocahhh! Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa Narutoooo...sekarang cepat mandi dan sarapan...!" Kushina meneriaki Naruto yang terpental 20 meter karena pukulannya tadi tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah apalagi menyesal, dia kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tertimpa reruntuhan tembok.

Naruto menyingkirkan runtuhan tembok berukuran 5×4 meter yang menindih tubuhnya, kalau bukan karena fisik yang sangat kuat, tubuh Naruto pasti sudah mengalami patah tulang disana sini. Dia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diantara puing puing tembok, matanya menatap langit pagi yang cerah disertai dengan hembusan nafas. "Hah...selalu saja..."

Ya inilah tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki dengan paras tampan dan mempesona, mata cerah sebiru langit, dan tiga garis khas di kedua pipinya. Katakanlah Naruto adalah remaja dengan sejuta keberuntungan...betapa tidak, selain lahir dengan wajah menawan dan dibesarkan dalam keluarga kaya raya, dia juga diberkati dengan kekuatan dari salah satu 9 binatang berekor legenda, Tailed Beast (Bijuu) sejak dia lahir, juga sebuah kekuatan yang masih misterius. Tapi tentu saja hanya keluarganya yang tahu hal ini.

Tapi...tidak ada makhluk yang sempurna didunia ini bukan?

Ya...kalian pasti sudah tahu kekurangan Naruto dari membaca cerita diatas. Yups...dia sangat malas dan bisa dibilang dia juga seseorang dengan kepintaran dibawah rata rata.

Naruto yang baru saja selesai dengan ritual paginya, bangun dengan pukulan sang ibu, mandi kemudian berpakaian, kini berjalan menuju meja makan.

Disana sudah terdapat banyak sekali makanan dan menuman yang tersaji, tapi mata shapire miliknya hanya tertuju pada satu makanan, ramen.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan sang ibu yang masih menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kaa-chan...sudahlah jangan menatapku seperti itu datebayyo..." kata Naruto yang mulai risih dengan tatapan Kushina.

"Naruto...bisakah kau rubah kebiasaan burukmu itu heh..." ucap Kushina yang telah berhenti menatap tajam Naruto dan mulai mengambil makanan yang tersaji diatas meja.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian berkata "Entahlah...bukankah ini juga dari kaa-chan?" dengan tangan ikut meraih makanan kesukaannya, ramen.

Kushina menghentikan acara makannya sejenak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sebuah penjelasan panjag lebar.

"Aku tahu..aku tahu...tapi kau harus bisa lebih baik dari pada kaa-chan Naruto. Kau paham?"

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil terus menyantap ramennya. Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat jawaban putranya ini.

"Naruto..."

Naruto menjeda sejenak acara makan ramennya dan menoleh keibunya. "Ada apa kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto masih dengan mie ramen yang menggantung dimulutnya.

Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian berkata "Kau tahu bukan..kalau mulai pagi ini kau akan masuk sekolah.."

"Kaa-chan...kenapa aku harus sekolah...aku kan sudah kuat ttebayo..." Naruto mencoba protes namum sia sia karena Kushina membalikan perkataannya "Hah...dasar bocah...aku tahu kau kuat tapi...untuk menjadi penerus keluarga ini, kau butuh bukan hanya sekedar kekuatan belaka Naruto...tapi kau juga butuh kecerdasan yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatanmu itu...kalau tidak kau justru akan menghancurkan keluarga ini..."

Naruto hanya menganggap perkataan Kushina sebagai angin lalu kemudian menatap bosan ibunya yang selalu berkata blablabla IQ, blablabla kepintaran, blablabla sekolah yang membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling setiap pagi, dan setiap pagi pula Naruto lebih memilih diam dan pasrah dari pada harus berdebat dengan ibunya dan mendapat death punch darinya.

Kushina selesai dengan acara sarapannya, ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan "Naruto..." lagi lagi Kushina memanggil Naruto.

"Ada apa kaa-chan?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk ramen yang baru saja habis, dan membiarkan shapire miliknya berhadapan dengan mata sang ibu.

"Kau tahu...kudengar Uchiha Sasuke juga sekolah disana..."

' _Si teme itu sekolah disana...hm kelihatannya sekolah ini tidak akan sepenuhnya membosankan..hehehe..' Batin Naruto dengan senyuman dan seringaian rubah miliknya._

"Oo...baiklah aku tahu...kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kaa-chan.." Naruto kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memutari meja dan berdiri disamping sang ibu, memeluknya dan dibalas pelukan hangat dari Kushina pula.

"Hati hati Naruto...jangan membuat onar disana..." kata Kushina pelan sambil mengelus lembut surai kuning Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dibalik pelukannya dengan Kushina, melepaskan pelukan itu Naruto berkata dengan senyum lima jari khasnya.

"Tenang saja dttebayyo...aku akan bersikap baik..." Kushina tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban putranya ini "..tergantung keadaan hehehe..." senyumnya seketika hilang mendengar perkataan Naruto selanjutnya, matanya kini menatap datar Naruto dan membuatnya tersenyum kikuk.

"Sudahlah...cepatlah berangkat..."

"E..hehe..maaf...baiklah baiklah aku pergi sekarang.." kata Naruto masih dengan gugup karena tatapan mata ibunya yang tidak berubah.

"Hm.." Kushina mengangguk pelan, seketika itu juga muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning keemasan dibawah kaki Naruto bebarengan dengan tubuh Naruto yang mulai menghilang bersama partikel partikel cahaya.

"Ingat pesanku tadi bocah baka..." kata Kushina sesaat sebelum Naruto benar benar hilang dari pandangannya.

 **Sementara itu...**

Disebuah pulau yang tak kalah besar dengan Akuma no Shima, pulau yang menjadi tempat tinggal para Magician, pulau ini bernama Majo no Shima.

Dupulau ini terdapat keluarga Magician dengan peringkat SS yang ditakuti sekaligus dihormati diseluruh penjuru pulau. Keluarga dengan kekuatan api yang sangat luar biasa, ditambah dengan kekuatan terkutuk yang masih belum jelas seperti apa, namun kekuatan ini dipercaya kekuatan terhebat sepanjang masa. Keluarga dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih, Uchiha Clan.

Uchiha juga tidak kalah kaya dengan Uzumaki Family, dan kalau soal kekuatan bisa dibilang setara dengan Uzumaki Family.

Dimansion besar Uchiha suasana tidak sekacau kediaman Uzumaki, meskipun para maid juga terlihat sibuk dan berlari kesana kemari, suasan tetap terasa nyaman dan tenang, karena semua itu berjalan dengan tertib dam teratur.

Diruang tengah Uchiha Mansion terdapat tiga orang tengah duduk bersila dengan tenang disana, mereka adalah Uchiha Fugaku sang pemilik mansion megah ini, Uchiha Mikoto istri Fugaku, dan Uchiha Sasuke...sang bungsu Uchiha paling berbakat diantara yang masih tersisa di Uchiha Clan.

Mereka tampak berbicara dengan serius , terbukti dengan suasana tegang yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Sasuke..." Fugaku berkata dengan berwibawa pada sosok Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan didepan dirinya dan Mikoto dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk.

"Ha'i tou-san..." katanya masih dengan tertunduk, membuat rambut depannya menutupi mata dan sebagian besar wajah bagian atas miliknya.

"Kau tahu bukan, kalau mulai hari ini hingga beberapa ratus tahun kedepan kau akan bersekolah di Sky Center Academy.." kata Fugaku selanjutnya masih dengan memasang wajah datar dan suaranya yang berwibawa pula.

"Ha'i tou-san..."

Fugaku mengangguk singkat kemudian berkata "Kalau begitu kau harus membuat kami bangga..." Fugaku menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar kemudian "...dan kau harus bisa melebihi kakakmu, Itachi.."

Perkataan terakhir ayahnya membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak, dia tahu tidaklah mudah atau bahkan mustahil untuk melebihi kakaknya itu, tapi dia akan terus berusaha...karena dia dijuluki The Dark Magician bukan tanpa alasan.

Mikoto yang semula tersenyum langsung berubah ekspresi menjadi sedikit gelisah, menoleh dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan tidak suka karena merasa perkataan Fugaku tadi berkata kalau Sasuke anak keduanya lemah.

"Fugaku...jangan bilang seperti itu...kau tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk terus belajar dan berlatih...hingga dia kehilangan masa remajanya..." Mikoto selaku ibu Sasuke mencoba membela anaknya, tapi mungkin itu sia sia karena Fugaku membalikan perkataannya, hingga terjadilah perdebatan antara sepasang suami istri itu.

Merasa sudah cukup lelah dan bosan mendengarkan perdebatan ayah ibunya tentang dirinya, Sasuke angkat bicara mencoba melerai percecokan tidak penting itu – menurut Sasuke –

"Sudahlah kaa-san...tou-san.. Aku mengerti...aku akan berlatih lebih giat lagi hingga aku bisa melampaui Itachi dan membuat kalian bangga..." kata Sasuke yang saat ini sudah mendongakan kepalanya menatap ayah dan ibunya dengan datar.

Sekarang terlihat jelas wajah dan rupa Sasuke, wajah putih dan tampan, rambut dengan model pantat ayam tapi terlihat pas dan cocok untuknya, dan sepasang mata onyx yang selalu menatap dengan datar keapapun yang ia lihat semakin menambah kesan cool dirinya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto berhenti dari acara perdebatan mereka, menatap kearah asal suara yaitu Sasuke.

Kembali kemode penuh wibawa miliknya, Fugaku kembali berbicara dengan tenang, memulai pembicaraan tentang Sasuke dan sekolah barunya yang haya dibalas ucapan 'Ha'i." atau 'baik.' dari Sasuke dan beberapa protes dan ocehan dari Mikoto.

Mengesampingkan semua itu, kini Naruto tengah berada di Logtown City, salah satu kota yang berada di Mein no Shima, pulau tempat pusat pemerintahan Sky Government , selain itu kota ini juga merupakan kota tempat sekolah barunya berada.

Berjalan dengan santai dengan tangan ia letakkan dibelakang kepala dan kedua mata yang ia pejamkan, Naruto mengabaikan tatapan kagum beberapa orang yang mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan santainya hingga akhirnya sebuah suara misterius mengganggu acaranya ini.

'Hahaha...kau kelihatannya cukup terkenal bocah..' suara berat itu terdengar dari dalam tubuh Naruto, merasa tahu siapa yang memanggil atau bisa dibilang yang menyindir dirinya, Naruto membuka sebelah mata dan membalas kata kata itu.

"Diamlah kyubi...aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu disini...bisa bisa aku dibilang sudah gila karena bicara sendiri..." ucap Naruto pelan pasa sosok kasat mata yang entah ada dimana.

'Hahaha...baiklah terserah kau saja bocah...' sosok kasat mata itu kembali berucap dengan tawa bak iblis diwajahnya (aneh kasat mata kok bisa kelihatan wajahnya :v).

"Ya..sudahlah, aku malas bicara denganmu saat ini...lebih baik kau tidur saja didalam tubuhku.." Naruto kembali berucap pelan pada sosok yang ternyata berada didalam tubuhnya sendiri, tepatnya berada dipenjara kayu merah dengan pintu dibiarkan terbuka yang berada alam bawah sadar Naruto.

'Hahaha...apa kau sekesal itu karena dipaksa untuk sekolah hah? Hahaha...' sosok bernama kyubi kembali menyindir Naruto dengan tawa dan senyum jahil yang hanya dibalas dengan 'hn' oleh Naruto.

'Lalu...kenapa kau tidak gunakan lingkaran sihirmu saja dari pada harus berjalan kaki Naruto...?'

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyubii, Naruto kembali membuka sebelah matanya dan menjawab "Hah...aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar untuk terakhir kali, sebelum aku masuk kesebuah penjara mengerikan yang disebut sekolah..dan bisakah kau hentikan tawa dan bicaramu itu Kurama?"

'Haha...terserah kau saja Naruto...aku akan kembali tidur...jangan lupa bilang padaku kalau kau sudah sampai, aku ingin melihat sekolah terbaik di Sky Island.' Kyubii kemudian menutup matanya dan kembali tidur dibalik penjara kayu bercat merah didalam tubuh Naruto.

Tak lama setelah kyubii menutup mata , Naruto sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Naruto menghentikan kaki didepan gerbang besar sebuah sekolah, sekolah yang dikatakan sebagai sekolah terbaik di Sky Island dan sekarang dia setuju dengan anggapan itu.

Bahkan menurut Naruto tempat ini lebih mirip sebuah istana dari pada sebuah sekolah. Bagaimana tidak...ukurannya saja empat kali lebih besar dan luas dari pada rumah keluarganya yang dibilang salah satu rumah termewah dan termegah di Akuma no Shima.

Selesai dengan rasa takjub dan kagumnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk memastikan benar atau tidak kalau tempat ini adalah sekolah barunya.

Mendongakan kepala dan membiarkan mata biru miliknya melihat tulisan besar yang terpajang diatas gerbang itu, disana tertulis 'Wellcome to Sky Center Academy'.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pasrah begitu selesai membaca tulisan itu.

"Jadi benar ini tempatnya dttebayyo..." ucap Naruto yang terdengar seperti orang yang belum makan selama 1000 tahun.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari tulisan dan mengarahkannya kebagian dalam sekolah yang sedikit terlihat karena gerbang sekolah yang terbuka, Naruto mengganti ekspresi wajah lemas miliknya ke mode senyum dengan menunjukan gigi gigi putihnya.

"Yosh...aku akan berusaha... Aku akan membuat kaa-chan banggga dttebayyo..."

Ucapnya dengan penuh semangat masih disertai senyum lebar diwajahnya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sekolah dan memulai petualangan sekaligus kehidupan yang paling ia benci, yaitu buku buku pelajaran dan sekolah yang memuakan.

•

To be Continue

•

A/N: hallo guys, author Cuma mau minta maaf dan pendapatnya.

Pertama minta maaf karena belum bisa update 2 story author lainnya karena lagi kehabisan ide.

Yang kedua mau minta pendapatnya tentang story ini, kira kira patut dilanjutin gak? Silakan berikan pendapat ataupun kritikan para readers .

Semakin Banyak Review... Semakin Cepat Author Update...

SEKIAN TERIMAKASIH


End file.
